


惡魔等待著天使的救贖(主6927，多CP)

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 半架空，以黑手黨系列長篇為背景，有自創人物，自創人物介紹可看黑手黨長篇系列，綱吉性轉有





	1. Chapter 1

在日本一個角落，有著義大利黑手黨教父彭哥列家族的下一任首領的候選人，XANXUS和自己的家庭教師伊夫一起來到日本，主要就是來拜訪澤田家的孩子，也就是彭哥列家族的下一任首領。

那個孩子是XANXUS最疼愛的妹妹，而自己的家庭教師伊夫是要來找嫁到日本的堂妹，他們倆個打算要勸勸待在日本的家人回到義大利去，不過他們也知道住在 日本的家人或許不會答應這件事。

「小綱，起床囉！XANXUS來囉！」奈奈在樓梯口大喊，她相信年幼的綱吉一定會聽見自己說的話。

「哥哥…」綱吉隱隱約約聽見母親的聲音馬上起床。

起床後的綱吉衣服都還沒換下來，馬上衝下去找自己最喜歡的兄長，結果一個不小心從樓梯上滾了下來，XANXUS看見這樣的情形不免想要嘆氣，一把抱起摔在地上的綱吉。

落入安心的懷抱當中的綱吉很想要大哭，可是看見又是好久不見的兄長就忍著眼淚，奈奈看見這樣的情形苦笑，自家女兒真的很喜歡XANXUS，從以前就很喜歡他。

「奈奈阿姨，我帶小綱去換衣服，這幾天還要請妳多多指教。」XANXUS拍拍綱吉的背安慰著她，然後告訴奈奈。

「那就麻煩XANXUS了，這幾天委屈你和小綱擠一間房間。」奈奈很高興有人可以來幫忙她照顧綱吉。

「不會委屈，奈奈阿姨，您辛苦了。」XANXUS很喜歡澤田家的人。

「呵呵，我這就去弄早餐，等等一起吃吧！」奈奈開心的往廚房裡走去。

XANXUS點點頭然後把綱吉抱回房間去，自動自發的幫綱吉換衣服，綱吉乖乖的給XANXUS換衣服，換好衣服之後XANXUS一定會帶綱吉去梳洗，最後他們兩人才會去吃早餐。

可以看見自己最喜歡的兄長，綱吉當然會很高興，從以前她就很喜歡XANXUS，巴不得每天二十四小時和XANXUS在一起，這些事情家光和奈奈都很清楚，誰叫XANXUS把綱吉照顧的太好了。

「哥哥，這次會留多久？」綱吉用水汪汪的大眼看著XANXUS。

「這次會留很久，不用擔心。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「太棒了！」綱吉很開心XANXUS可以留很久。

「嗯。」XANXUS看見這樣的情形微笑。

早餐時間，綱吉開心的吃著今天的早餐，XANXUS看見這樣的情形微笑，奈奈知道綱吉只要看見XANXUS就會很開心，今天的早餐一定會很好吃，看見女兒開心的笑容奈奈當然會很高興。

畢竟是自己的女兒，澤田家唯一的獨生女，這位可愛的孩子可是大家都喜歡的孩子，或許就是因為這樣才會被選為彭哥列家族的下一任首領，XANXUS雖然也是下一任首領的候補者，卻不是那樣想要坐上那個位子。

「老師說，想要問問看你們，要不要過去義大利？」XANXUS緩緩的說出這句話。

「家光也有跟我說這件事，我也很傷腦筋的說。」奈奈雖然覺得無所謂，可是那裡的環境似乎不太適合孩子成長。

「老師知道您會考慮，他也想要問問蘭緹兒阿姨後再來決定，同時也想要尋找他的女兒。」XANXUS想起來伊夫來到日本還有事情要做。

「嗯，我知道了，今天晚上就去吃竹壽司吧！」奈奈怎麼會不知道蘭緹兒嫁到哪裡去。

XANXUS點點頭沒有多說什麼，看見綱吉吃的很開心的樣子微笑，想想等下帶綱吉去外頭玩耍，這樣可愛的孩子讓自己有很多東西想要買給她，而且看見綱吉開心的笑容XANXUS也會很開心。

伊夫來到竹壽司這家店當中，正在考慮要不要打開門進去，還是連絡自家堂妹說自己已經來了，正在思考的時候就遇到山本剛和蘭緹兒帶著兩個孩子回來的樣子，蘭緹兒看見伊夫當然很高興。

「哥哥。」蘭緹兒看見伊夫很高興的叫人。

「你們回來啦！」伊夫看見他們回來的樣子很開心。

「好久不見，哥哥近來好嗎？」蘭緹兒給伊夫一個擁抱後親吻他的臉頰。

「我過的很不錯，我有事情要和你們商量。」伊夫當然也回禮給自家堂妹。

「「舅舅好。」」山本武和山本建很有禮貌的打招呼。

「小武、小建，好久不見，舅舅有禮物給你們。」伊夫把禮物拿給他們兩兄弟。

「來了就好，還破費買東西給這兩小子，伊夫你也真是的。」山本剛看見這樣的情形說。

「又沒關係，小孩子就該寵。」伊夫摸摸他們兩兄弟的頭。

山本武和山本建當然很高興可以拿到禮物，每次伊夫來就會拿到禮物，不過他們兩人最喜歡的還是他們的母親，雖然對山本武來說蘭緹兒是繼母，可是山本武還是很喜歡。

山本剛的妻子生下山本武沒多久就過世了，由於他本來就很喜歡蘭緹兒，後來又相遇之後鼓起勇氣求婚，和蘭緹兒結婚生子，山本武一直以來就是蘭緹兒照顧的，所以對山本武來說蘭緹兒就是他的母親。

「寶貝們，把舅舅給你們的禮物拿到樓上收好，爸爸媽媽有事情和舅舅說，晚些我們再去公園玩好嗎？」蘭緹兒蹲下來對兩個孩子說。

「「好！」」山本武和山本建當然沒有什麼意見，馬上回去房間把東西收拾好。

「這兩個小子看起來一點也不像異母兄弟，反而像是雙胞胎。」伊夫看見這樣的情形說。

「呵呵，不過，伊夫，你怎麼會突然來日本？」山本剛馬上點出問題。

「我是要問你們要不要回去義大利？我是要順便來找我的女兒。」伊夫說出自己的目的。

「這個嘛…讓我跟剛大哥商量一下好了。」蘭緹兒看著自己的丈夫後面有難色的說出這句話。

「嗯…讓我們考慮看看，恭喜你找到女兒了。」山本剛知道這件事要好好思考才可以。

「嗯，你們慢慢思考吧！我不急著要你們回答。」伊夫當然知道他們要好好商量和思考才可以。

「對了，哥哥你要住哪裡？」蘭緹兒突然問出這句話。

「去奈奈那裡住，因為我要調查女兒的事情，住在奈奈那裡比較方便。」伊夫為笑的說出這句話。

蘭緹兒聽見伊夫說的話後點頭，看樣子晚上奈奈一定會過來這裡吃飯，到時候要商量的事情可就多了，很多事情不是可以說走就走的，加上彭哥列當中的環境並不算可以讓孩子們有很好的成長。

因此他們幾個才會很擔心這件事情，兩個孩子在幼稚園當中很受歡迎，雖然兩個孩子還小，離開日本當然不會有多少問題，只是他們有點不想要讓孩子這麼早接觸那些事情。

那些讓人討厭的黑暗事情，要是讓自己的孩子們接觸的話，可就真的要傷腦筋，雖然他們有本事可以不讓自家孩子們接觸那些事情，他們決定晚上好好的討論要怎樣才好。

「寶貝們，快點下來吃早餐，等下我們要出去買東西。」蘭緹兒打起精神來煮早餐。

「「好！」」兩個孩子聽見母親說的話馬上下樓來。

「不要去想太多，我們還有一些時間可以考慮。」山本剛親吻蘭緹兒的臉頰。

「我知道，真的要去的話，你可要好好跟那孩子說。」蘭緹兒小小的提醒自家丈夫。

「你不說我還真的忘記了。」山本剛才想起這件事要是決定好要告訴自家徒弟。

自家徒弟跟著自己已經有段時間了，感情就像是家人一般，所以不管怎樣，做出什麼決定都要跟那位徒弟說才可以，其他的幫手當然也要說一聲才可以，想到這裡山本剛就頭痛了。

蘭緹兒很清楚伊夫說的是什麼意思，九代首領並不會強求他們一定要回去，只是多少希望家人可以在自己的身邊，加上綱吉又是下一任首領的候補者，遠在日本好像不是什麼很好的事情，不過一切的事情還是等晚上再說。

伊夫交代事情過後就離開，似乎是不想要打擾他們一家人的相處情形，本來蘭緹兒想要留伊夫下來吃早餐，可是伊夫不等她說話就離開了，讓蘭緹兒多少有些失望，卻也不能說什麼。

一如以往的培根、荷包蛋加上生菜馬鈴薯沙拉的早餐，山本武和山本建看見今天的早餐很開心，等所有人都坐下來後開始吃起今天的早餐，山本剛吃完早餐後馬上去處理食材，準備中午開店應付客人。

「我帶孩子們出去囉！中午會回來幫忙，有什麼東西需要我幫忙的嗎？」蘭緹兒笑笑的說著。

「沒有，你就和孩子們出去，我和其他人可以忙的過來。」山本剛可是很疼愛自己的妻子。

「師母就帶小武和小建出門，店裡可以放心的交給我和師傅的。」竹壽司的學徒說出這句話。

「那這樣我就出門啦！」蘭緹兒開心的帶著孩子們出門。

山本武和山本建開心的牽著蘭緹兒的手一起出門，母子三人開心的出門，山本剛看見這樣的情形微笑，看見妻子的笑容是他最幸福的時刻，同時他也慶幸自家妻子真的很愛笑。

蘭緹兒帶著兩個孩子到商店街買東西，打算等下來去公園陪著孩子玩耍，剛好巧遇XANXUS帶綱吉出來買東西，蘭緹兒看見XANXUS馬上打招呼，XANXUS看見這樣的情形帶綱吉去和他們打招呼。

「蘭緹兒阿姨，妳好。」XANXUS看見這樣的情形馬上打招呼。


	2. Chapter 2

「阿姨好。」綱吉乖乖的打招呼。

看見同年齡的小孩可以一起玩，山本武和山本建很想要和綱吉一起玩耍，害羞的綱吉躲在XANXUS身後，看似也很想要和山本武、山本建玩耍的樣 子，XANXUS看見這樣的情形只是輕輕的把綱吉推出去和他們認識。

買好東西後XANXUS和蘭緹兒帶著他們幾個小孩一起去公園玩耍，三個孩子開心的一起玩耍，XANXUS和蘭緹兒商量一些事情，蘭緹兒當然知道XANXUS和伊夫回來到底是為了什麼事情，對這件事情蘭緹兒可是非常苦惱。

「哥哥說要去奈奈家住，約克沒有跟著一起來嗎？」蘭緹兒突然問XANXUS這句話。

「師丈要和老頭他們一起過來，要過幾天的樣子，老師說會去安撫好師丈的姪子，似乎是有在考慮要過去住還是過來跟我們住。」XANXUS也不太清楚伊夫的動向。

「哥哥就是這樣，老是神神秘秘的。」蘭緹兒苦笑的說出這句話。

「老師就是這樣。」XANXUS一邊注意綱吉一邊和蘭緹兒說話。

綱吉和山本家的兩兄弟玩的很愉快，不會因為自己是女生而覺得怎樣，看見這樣的情形XANXUS鬆了一口氣，蘭緹兒笑笑的看著三個孩子玩耍的樣子，對於兒子們喜歡綱吉這件事她不太訝異。

因為綱吉本來就是個可愛的孩子，很受到大家的歡迎，不過個性有點小迷糊，自然會被人家欺負，相信和自家兒子們在一起，綱吉這個小小的煩惱會解決，奈奈不需要太過擔心。

只是不知道約克的姪子雲雀會不會喜歡綱吉，這件事等今天晚上他們見面後就會知道，現在不需要太過擔心，好好的看著孩子們玩在一起就好，XANXUS非常注意綱吉的一舉一動，就是不讓她受到傷害。

「哥哥，我想要吃冰淇淋。」綱吉跑到XANXUS的面前說。

「好。」XANXUS點頭答應，然後去買霜淇淋給三個孩子吃。

「啊！讓你破費了，真是抱歉，XANXUS。」蘭緹兒看見這樣的情形有些不好意思。

「沒關係的，小綱想吃。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「哥哥，謝謝。」山本建害羞的說著。

「謝謝，小綱，妳哥哥人真好。」山本武乖乖的跟XANXUS道謝，然後轉頭和綱吉說話。

「哥哥人本來就很好，他是最好的哥哥。」綱吉聽見山本武說的話露出好看的笑容。

「我們該回家囉！」蘭緹兒看了一下時間後告訴自家寶貝兒子們。

「「好。」」兩個孩子聽見蘭緹兒說的話馬上收拾自己的東西跑過去她那邊。

「那我們先走了，晚上見。」蘭緹兒笑笑的和XANXUS、綱吉說。

「阿姨、小武、小建，再見！」綱吉揮揮自己的小手跟他們道別。

「再見，晚上見。」XANXUS點點頭，然後牽起綱吉的手繼續逛。

XANXUS早已經和奈奈說過中午不回家吃飯，他想要帶綱吉去買一些東西，奈奈點頭說好，說自己要和伊夫一起聚會，順便和伊夫一起去看約克的姪子，因此中午也不在家。

知道奈奈不會太早回家，XANXUS決定和綱吉一起在外面吃，然後順便挑選綱吉喜歡的東西，對於可以和XANXUS一起出門，綱吉非常的高興，至於XANXUS會買什麼東西給她，她沒有太大的意見。

他們和蘭緹兒他們母子分開之後，去一家還不錯的餐廳當中吃飯，綱吉開心的把霜淇淋給吃完，然後和XANXUS一起去餐廳吃飯，晚點XANXUS會帶她去百貨公司買東西。

「我們去吃飯，好不好？」XANXUS很有耐心的問著綱吉。

「好。」綱吉用力的點頭。

看見這樣的情形XANXUS微笑，摸摸綱吉的頭，然後和她一起去餐廳當中吃飯，可以和XANXUS一起吃飯綱吉當然很開心，自然會好好的牽著他的大手一起去餐廳吃飯。

綱吉的小手牢牢的抓好XANXUS的大手，乖乖的跟在XANXUS的身邊，儘管XANXUS有打算想要抱起她來走路，偏偏綱吉還是堅持要自己走，看見這樣的情形XANXUS沒有多說什麼，只是覺得她長大了。

年幼的妹妹正在慢慢長大當中，這點XANXUS很清楚，或許就是這個原因才會讓九代首領想要早點把綱吉給接回義大利去，不過XANXUS不太同意這件事，似乎是不想要讓綱吉提早接觸黑手黨的一切。

「想吃什麼？」XANXUS很有耐心的問綱吉。

「嗯…」綱吉看著菜單猶豫不決。

「怎麼了嗎？」看見綱吉猶豫不決的樣子，XANXUS關心的問。

「我想吃這個和這個。」綱吉指著菜單上的菜色說著。

「好。」XANXUS看見這樣的情形摸摸綱吉的頭。

「不會太多嗎？」綱吉眼神當中充滿了疑問。

「不會，我們一起吃，可以吃的完。」XANXUS要綱吉放心下來。

「好。」綱吉很開心可以吃到自己想要吃的餐點。

XANXUS告訴服務人員他們想要吃的餐點，服務人員聽見後馬上記錄下來，耐心的告訴他們餐點會晚一點上，XANXUS點點頭沒有多說什麼，看見綱吉開心的樣子XANXUS摸摸她的頭。

綱吉覺得能夠和XANXUS一起出門吃飯是很幸福的事情，XANXUS會用自己的方式來好好的寵愛她，看見這樣的情形往往奈奈和家光實在是不知道要說什麼才好，不過也很高興有人寵著他們的女兒。

在等待的時間當中，XANXUS說了幾個小故事給綱吉聽，看見綱吉乖乖的靠在自己的懷裡聽故事的樣子，XANXUS的臉上露出好看的微笑，不小心迷倒坐在他們附近的女孩子。

店員把他們的餐點都送上桌之後，綱吉看見自己想要吃的餐點馬上動手，XANXUS看見這樣的情形要她乖一點，看見這樣的情形綱吉馬上乖乖的坐好等XANXUS用好。

「別急，慢慢吃。」XANXUS拿了小碗裝好綱吉想要吃的餐點給她。

「好。」對於兄長這樣貼心的舉動綱吉露出好看的笑容。

由於桌子和椅子之間有點高度，綱吉又不想要坐兒童座椅，所以XANXUS才會請店員拿一個小碗筷給他們，這樣才能讓綱吉好好的吃飯，畢竟自己抱著她吃飯也不是那樣的方便。

幸虧這家店的店員很貼心，知道XANXUS的要求後馬上去做，誰叫綱吉是那樣的可愛，讓店員們很樂意幫他們服務，加上XANXUS又不難看，自然會讓那些女店員很樂意做這些事情。

綱吉一口、一口慢慢的吃完，XANXUS也把自己的份給吃完，對於妹妹多點的份他們兩人一起分著吃，不過大多都是進了XANXUS的肚子裡去，最後XANXUS把自己的甜點讓給綱吉去吃。

「不可以跟阿姨說今天吃了三個甜點。」XANXUS看見綱吉吃的很開心的樣子說。

「我不會告訴媽媽的。」綱吉點點頭，願意保守秘密。

雖然XANXUS知道奈奈知道後不會多說什麼，只是自己還是很不好意思讓奈奈知曉，攝取過多的甜食對小孩子來說不是那樣好，偏偏自己卻又很寵愛綱吉，看見她喜歡吃甜點的樣子，不知不覺多買了幾個給她吃。

綱吉知道奈奈有時候不會讓她吃太多的甜點，但是在XANXUS身邊總是可以吃到自己想要吃的甜點，有時候XANXUS會不讓自己吃，最主要的原因是不想讓自己吃太多甜點。

今天是個例外，XANXUS很久沒有到日本來看綱吉，會不小心多寵愛她，才會失守答應讓綱吉多點一個甜點，看見綱吉開心的笑容，XANXUS覺得這是一件非常值得的事情。

「要買衣服還是玩具呢？」吃過飯後XANXUS帶著綱吉在百貨公司逛。

「這兩樣都可以嗎？」綱吉抬頭問XANXUS。

「阿姨說要幫妳買一套衣服，玩具的話，是我答應妳的。」XANXUS很有耐心的回答綱吉。

「對，哥哥上次說好的聖誕禮物，可是忘記送了，這次要買給我。」綱吉很用力的點頭。

「好。」XANXUS聽見綱吉說的話笑了笑。

「那我要兔娃娃，說好的。」綱吉絕對不會讓XANXUS否認。

XANXUS點點頭，他先帶綱吉去買衣服，看了幾套挺可愛的衣服後，他決定全包了，這些衣服穿在綱吉身上是那樣好看，XANXUS自然會把那些衣服全買了，讓綱吉每天都有漂亮的衣服可以穿。

小小年紀的綱吉不會挑衣服，母親拿什麼給她穿，她就穿什麼衣服，兄長買什麼衣服給她穿，她也就穿什麼衣服，似乎沒有太大的主見，綱吉非常相信母親和兄長，儘管有時候母親會讓她小小的傷腦筋也是一樣。

來到了玩具部，XANXUS先讓綱吉去挑選她想要的兔子玩偶，綱吉找了找、看了看，總算看見一個自己喜歡的玩偶，開開心心的抱著玩偶去找XANXUS，趁著綱吉去挑選玩偶的空檔，XANXUS用手機連絡一下史庫瓦羅。

「我好了！」綱吉來到XANXUS身邊大聲的說。

「垃圾，那件事就這樣處理。」聽見綱吉說的話XANXUS馬上收線。

「哥哥在跟誰講電話？」綱吉抱著玩偶好奇的問。

「一個朋友，有點事情要處理。」XANXUS對於黑手黨的事情不會說的太清楚。

「唔…」綱吉不能理解的看著XANXUS。

「乖，等妳長大後再跟妳說。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。


	3. Chapter 3

「好吧！」聽見XANXUS說的話綱吉乖乖的沒有多說什麼。

「乖孩子。」XANXUS拍拍綱吉的頭，然後和她一起去結帳。

XANXUS希望這些事情他永遠都不要對她說，九代首領過來日本除了幾位守護者外，XANXUS強烈建議自己的養父帶著史庫瓦羅一起過來，當然九代首領也同意這件事，因此剛剛XANXUS才會和史庫瓦羅通電話，處理一下細節。

綱吉雖然不懂為什麼XANXUS不告訴自己那些事情，卻還是乖乖的牽起兄長XANXUS的手一起去結帳，看見這樣的情形XANXUS微笑沒有多說什麼，畢竟有很多事情他不希望給綱吉知道。

能夠買到自己想要的兔子玩偶綱吉很高興，那是XANXUS答應自己要買給她的禮物，在回家的路上綱吉笑的很開心，XANXUS看見她開心的樣子也沒多說什麼，只要她開心就好。

「啦~啦~啦~啦~啦~」綱吉哼起幼稚園老師所教的歌曲。

聽見綱吉在哼歌XANXUS一點意見也沒有，出來玩的時候綱吉總是會隨著自己的心情來哼出自己想要唱的歌曲，笑的很開心的綱吉和XANXUS一起走在回家的路途上。

奈奈看見他們回來的樣子微笑，綱吉的心情很好她很清楚，XANXUS一向很疼愛她，基本上綱吉要求什麼XANXUS都會買給她，有時候奈奈不知道該不該說他實在是太過寵愛綱吉。

不過看見他們兄妹的感情很好的樣子她也不好說什麼，XANXUS雖然寵愛綱吉，可是對某些事情會很嚴格，這點奈奈很清楚，只是綱吉不太懼怕XANXUS，反而很喜歡和他在一起。

「媽媽，我們回來了！」綱吉看見母親站在門口等他們的樣子很開心。

「回來啦！把東西放好就可以吃點心囉！」奈奈摸摸女兒的頭，微笑的看著她。

「好！」綱吉聽見可以吃點心馬上衝回房間把東西放好。

「阿姨。」XANXUS看見奈奈的樣子點頭。

「會沒事的，要是過去義大利也不會有太大的問題。」奈奈知道XANXUS在擔心什麼。

「嗯。」XANXUS當然懂奈奈的意思，在內心當中默默的嘆氣。

在義大利等待綱吉的不是現在這樣天真無邪的生活，而是黑暗的黑手黨世界，XANXUS不太建議讓綱吉這麼小接觸到那個世界，礙於綱吉是第一代首領Giotto的直系子孫，而自己是第二代首領Sivnora直系子孫，擺脫不了這樣的命運。

Daniela八代首領以及九代首領Timoteo自然也不希望綱吉太早接觸到那個世界，但是家族中的長老並不這麼認為，也是身為家族當中長老群的伊夫對此也感到很頭痛，很感冒這件事。

加上第十代首領的人選並不只有他們兄妹倆人，還有其他旁系（其他首領的後代子孫）的孩子可以擔此大任，彭哥列家族的首領要經過層層的難關和挑戰最終才會出現，偏偏那些可以決定首領繼位的長老們一點也不滿意其他的孩子。

「老師說，長老們那邊很不滿意其他的人選。」XANXUS看見綱吉吃的很開心的樣子微笑。

「不滿意也是正常的，伊夫說你們的火焰才是最純粹、最正統，那些長老又何嘗不知道呢！」奈奈知道XANXUS是九代首領從外頭撿回來的孩子。

「是老頭自己太過癡心不結婚，只有我一個養子，才讓小綱陷入這樣的困境。」XANXUS很不想要把綱吉推入那個世界。

「我想就算九代首領有子嗣，小綱還是無可避免的會接觸到那個世界，畢竟是第一代首領的直系子孫，怎麼樣都擺脫不了這個命運。」奈奈對這件事看的很開。

「奈奈阿姨，可這樣又要把妳推入那個世界當中，好不容易妳可以擺脫的說。」XANXUS知道奈奈是伊夫的守護者之一。

「無妨的，伊夫說過，沒有人可以擺脫命運，即使擁有我們這樣血統的人也是。」奈奈想起伊夫說的話，她並不覺得這有什麼大不了的。

XANXUS聽見奈奈說的話也不好繼續說什麼，自己的老師雖然身為九代的守護者，其實也是其他家族的首領，是一個很古老、很古老的家族，站在中立面的家族，這個家族打從彭哥列成立之後，代代都有人當彭哥列首領的守護者。

只是不一定是家族的首領，也許是那個家族首領的親人，或是從那個家族出身的人，最主要的原因是第一代首領的其中兩位守護者就是那個家族中出身的人，強大又願意守護彭哥列的一切。

沒有人知道為什麼建立百年基業的彭哥列可以遇上這樣好的守護者，代代擁有最重要的是六位守護者，但是也有罕見幾位首領有十二位守護者，第一代首領和第九代首領就是這樣。

或許真就像是伊夫說的這是無法擺脫的命運，但XANXUS還是會想辦法守護好自己最重要的妹妹，他不會輕易的讓綱吉陷入危險當中，用自己最大的力量讓綱吉保有她的個性，守護好她的天真無邪。

「媽媽，晚上要去哪裡吃飯？」綱吉把吃完的點心盤子放入水槽當中，好奇著今天晚上到底要去哪裡吃飯。

「去蘭緹兒阿姨家那裡吃飯，蘭緹兒阿姨家有兩個跟妳差不多大的孩子，你們一定會成為好朋友。」奈奈知道綱吉的個性很吸引其他的孩子。

「我們出去玩的時候有見到蘭緹兒阿姨，也有見到她的寶寶們。」綱吉歪著頭想了想後說出自己的意思。

「你們這麼快就遇到啦！那很不錯呢！」奈奈聽見女兒說的話很訝異，但是很高興女兒交到兩位好朋友。

「剛好在公園那邊遇見的，他們三個玩的很開心。」XANXUS把綱吉抱起來，讓她不要妨害奈奈。

「沒想到這麼剛好，伊夫說也會把約克的侄子帶過去，晚上會過來一起睡。」奈奈覺得那個孩子一定會跟自己的女兒成為好朋友。

「嗯，我知道，老師有跟我說過。」XANXUS知道那個孩子很好強，不過遇上綱吉大概又是一個會拜倒在她腳下的孩子。

綱吉的個性人很好，或許在大家的眼裡看起來她很弱，可是真正和她相處起來才知道她不是那樣弱小的孩子，綱吉有自己的底限在，如果有人想要欺負她的話，她肯定會反抗，即使讓自己受傷也無所謂，也要捍衛她的一切。

XANXUS不時的教導綱吉一些防身術，讓她可以不受到大家的欺負，綱吉把防身術學的很徹底，只是沒有用在其他人身上，誰叫綱吉的好好個性讓大家捨不得欺負她。

有時候XANXUS會帶綱吉去幼稚園，看見XANXUS恐怖的樣子大家也知道綱吉有個好靠山，幼稚園的老師們知道綱吉有個好兄長，偶爾會帶她來上學，那時候的綱吉會露出大大的笑容給大家看。

晚上綱吉牽著XANXUS的大手和母親奈奈一起去竹壽司當中吃飯，伊夫已經帶著雲雀在門口等待他們的到來，雲雀雖然不喜歡和大家聚在一起，但是礙於伊夫的威嚴無法說什麼，加上又看見綱吉多少就忍著點。

「伊夫，我好想你喔！」奈奈看見伊夫馬上擁抱他。

「我也很想妳，奈奈。」伊夫對於奈奈這位妹妹可是非常的疼愛。

「小綱，叫舅舅。」奈奈看見綱吉又躲在XANXUS背後的樣子苦笑。

「舅舅好。」綱吉只要見到陌生人都會這樣害羞。

「小綱，好久不見，我是伊夫舅舅，還記得我嗎？」伊夫蹲下來和綱吉平視，讓綱吉放下戒心來。

「嗯…伊夫舅舅，啊！是伊夫舅舅！」綱吉眨眨自己的眼睛才想起眼前的人是誰，馬上撲到他的身上抱他。

「小綱長大了呢！」伊夫一點也不意外綱吉會直接撲到自己的身上。

「約克叔叔呢？沒跟舅舅一起來？」綱吉沒見到約克好奇的問。

「叔叔要過幾天才會和爺爺一起來。」伊夫摸摸綱吉的頭。

他們一群人進入到竹壽司當中吃飯，好久沒見到伊夫的綱吉開心的和他聊天，蘭緹兒也讓兩個孩子跟他們一起吃晚餐，山本武和山本建看見綱吉很高興，準備拉著她一起吃東西，伊夫看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有說什麼。

同時伊夫也要雲雀耐著性子和其他孩子一起相處，雖然雲雀不懂伊夫的用意，還是乖乖的和他們三個孩子一起玩，綱吉、山本武、山本建沒有因為雲雀冷冷的個性而不跟他一起玩。

看見雲雀乖乖的和其他孩子一起玩耍，伊夫鬆了一口氣，轉頭和奈奈一起討論事情，XANXUS則是在一旁盯著他們四個小孩子，在這樣人多的場合當中XANXUS不會輕易的讓綱吉亂跑。

等忙完所有的客人之後，蘭緹兒才加入他們一起討論這件事，四個孩子乖乖的把餐點給吃完，各自回到自己的監護人身邊，玩累了的綱吉要XANXUS抱她，看見這樣的情形XANXUS當然把綱吉抱在自己的懷裡讓她好睡。

「還是要回去嗎？」蘭緹兒心疼的摸摸兩個兒子的頭。

「嗯，能的話盡量，我還要尋找我的女兒，還會待一段時間，妳們就趁這段時間考慮一下。」伊夫也不想要讓兩位妹妹回去義大利。

「那就等伊夫找到女兒後再來決定吧！有XANXUS陪在小綱的身邊我很放心。」奈奈一點也不擔心女兒會出事。

「只能這樣了，這段時間我會和剛大哥好好考慮的。」蘭緹兒默默的嘆了一口氣，她只求兩個孩子不要因為那個環境而受到任何的傷害。

「奈奈，這幾天要麻煩妳了，我和恭彌會過去住。」伊夫很清楚蘭緹兒的心思。

「不會麻煩啦！伊夫也好久沒回來了呢！」奈奈燦爛的笑容讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

XANXUS當然知道三位大人煩心的事情在哪裡，自己也不希望綱吉太早接觸到那個世界，可是長老們的意思又讓人無法反抗，即使是九代首領也很傷腦筋，更何況伊夫也不想要讓孩子們太早接觸，只是他無法說服其他的長老。

奈奈和蘭緹兒很清楚伊夫的苦衷，他們的孩子每個都有很大的潛力，不僅僅是首領的下一任人選，有人還是守護者的下一任人選，如果可以他們自然也不想要讓自己的孩子接觸到那樣的世界，他們都是在那世界打滾過。

離開那世界之後知道自由的美好，伊夫也為了他們做了很多的事情，現再能夠不讓伊夫為難他們也會盡量不讓他為難，既然是無法擺脫的命運，那就接受這個命運的存在，這是他們現在的想法。

**Author's Note:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 半架空，以黑手黨系列長篇為背景，有自創人物，自創人物介紹可看黑手黨長篇系列，綱吉性轉有。
> 
> 因為看完漫畫後決定好好重寫一篇長篇，所以這篇就這樣誕生了XD
> 
> 所以有些會有以漫畫為主的地方，例如：彩虹之戰和繼承之戰。


End file.
